Bottle carriers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D423,774 issued May 2, 2000 to Peterson are known, such bottle carriers typically comprising a vertically extending pocket or belt engaging stay member, a cantilevered arm extending laterally from the upper end of the stay, and a bottle neck receiving “C” clip fixedly attached or formed wholly with the distal end of the cantilevered arm. In operation of such prior art, bottle carriers a user may grasp the bottle carrier and may extend the carrier's stay element downwardly into, for example, the user's pant's hip pocket opening. Thereafter, the user may nestingly rearwardly insert the neck of a water bottle or soft drink bottle into the forward opening of the carrier's “C” clip, causing the carrier to grasp, retain and suspend the bottle.
Drawbacks or deficiencies of the above described prior art bottle carriers noticeably arise when a user seats him or herself upon a chair or bench. Upon seating, a lower end of a bottle held by the carrier may angularly bias against the seat's surface, twisting the bottle forwardly or rearwardly. Such biasing contact often causes the bottle's neck to impart rotational torque to the “C” clip's left and right fingers undesirably counter-levering the bottle's neck against such fingers and resulting in premature disengagement of the bottle from the “C” clip. Such drawbacks and deficiencies also noticeably arise upon swift walking or running which similarly causes angular swinging of the bottle, which similarly imposes torque upon the “C” clip, undesirably prematurely disengaging the bottle.
The instant inventive bottle carrier solves or ameliorates the drawbacks and deficiencies of prior art bottle carriers noted above by incorporating mechanical structures which allow the carrier's arm attaching means to dually or additionally function as a torque relieving means. Such additional functionality allows the carrier's “C” clip element to consistently grasp and hold a bottle's neck while the bottle experiences twisting or torquing forces arising during seating, walking, or running.